


Anatomía de Shepard

by ada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus y Shepard tendrían que haber escuchado más atentamente a Mordin en aquella charla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomía de Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> Sitúo este fic en algún momento post-ME2 antes de que Shepard tenga que marcharse y tal. Y después de _la charla_ con Mordin. 
> 
> Escrito para el kinkmeme de [](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/)**normandia_sr**. Me vino la idea de repente, así que en realidad me contesté a mí misma. Pero alguna vez TENÍA que escribir sobre ese momentazo, o sus... consecuencias XD. (Y sí, como no se me ocurren títulos estoy en plan haciendo coñitas con series. Ignoradme.)

Sintió que caía de golpe sobre la cama, con cada músculo aún temblando después de que el orgasmo recorriera todo su cuerpo. Tomó una bocanada de aire mientras clavaba los ojos en un punto impreciso del mar de estrellas que observaba a través del tragaluz. En otro momento, habría sentido un escalofrío por la columna al pensar en el vacío del espacio con imágenes que deseaba olvidar; pero, por suerte, esta vez tenía la cabeza demasiado obnubilada para pensar en nada concreto.

Garrus se acomodó a su lado, ligeramente reclinado sobre ella. Escuchaba su respiración agitada y una sonrisa suficiente se dibujó en los labios de Shepard.

—Diría que le estamos cogiendo el truco a esto, oficial Vakarian.

Garrus rió con suavidad, apartándole algunos mechones de pelo de los ojos.

—Aprendo rápido, comandante. Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal.

Shepard respondió con una carcajada y un codazo, que hizo que Garrus se tambaleara por un segundo. No recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que no se sentía _tan_ relajada. La primera vez hubo nervios, y la perspectiva de una muerte inminente. Después de la misión suicida, parecía que disfrutaban de lo que seguro era una breve calma; una que los dos querían aprovechar al máximo.

Todo habría sido perfecto de no ser porque empezaba a sentir de nuevo aquella quemazón en los muslos. Era la tercera vez que notaba esa molestia, y al principio la había ignorado deliberadamente. Se negaba a darle más crédito a la broma de mal gusto que Mordin había hecho pasar por consejos sobre su vida sexual. Pero la piel de esa zona empezaba a picarle _un poco_ , y en la última ducha había visto un tenue color rojo en el interior de los muslos. Podría haberse tragado su orgullo y preguntarle a Mordin en la que sería la segunda situación más embarazosa de su vida, pero no lo hizo.

Y notaba cada vez un poco más de escozor. Garrus tuvo que percatarse del cambio de expresión en su cara, porque de repente le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

—Shepard, ¿estás bien?

Ésta dejó escapar un bufido y se incorporó sobre los hombros.

—Me dijiste que Mordin te había dado una “charla” también, ¿no?

Escuchó cómo Garrus tragaba saliva.

—Eh… sí. ¿Te encuentras mal? —había cierto apuro en su voz. Shepard le acaricio la mejilla para tranquilizarlo, con una media sonrisa.

—No, no, simplemente noto un poco de molestia ahí abajo. Probablemente no sea nada, pero…

Antes de que Shepard pudiera protestar, Garrus se movió rápidamente y le separó las piernas para verlo con sus propios ojos. Shepard no supo si sentir vergüenza ante el cariz clínico que había tomado el momento, o si le parecía adorable esa mirada inquisitiva que Garrus le estaba dedicando a su entrepierna cual ginecólogo.

—Mira, Shepard, yo no soy un experto en biología humana. Pero sí soy observador y hace una semana no tenías la piel tan roja.

Shepard se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras lanzaba un gruñido. Un sarpullido o lo que fuera aquello no era algo que necesitara, y mucho menos ahora. No quiso decir nada, pero vio en la expresión de Garrus lo que intentaba decirle: tenían que comentárselo a Mordin.

Hubo un breve silencio. Entonces, notó cómo Garrus se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a coger su ropa.

—Iré a hablar con Mordin, ¿vale? —vio que ella iba a protestar y alzó la mano—. Tú quédate aquí. Probablemente no sea nada y me dé cualquier cosa. No tardaré. O, al menos, eso espero.

—¿Estás seguro? Puede ser más horrible de lo que pensamos. —Él rió y terminó de vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de Shepard—. Creo que es lo más bonito que han hecho por mí —añadió ella, a modo de broma; pero con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

Garrus, ya vestido, se acercó hasta ella, que permanecía arrodillada sobre la cama.

—Por ti, Shepard, podría hacer cosas más humillantes si hiciera falta —le dijo al oído, con un beso fugaz sobre los labios, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del camarote.

-

Puede que pasaran diez minutos o media hora, ni siquiera quiso comprobarlo. Cada vez la sensación de quemazón empeoraba con el roce de los muslos, y se sentía totalmente derrotada por la herida más absurda que había recibido nunca. Se metió bajo la ducha, con el agua fría calmando por poco tiempo el malestar que le producía la irritación.

No quería ni pensar en la conversación que Garrus estaba teniendo con Mordin. Y, de verdad, esperaba que esas charlas _nunca_ salieran de allí. Mordin podía bromear con su porte serio, pero al menos Shepard confiaba en que respetaría la confidencialidad de paciente y doctor. Eso no haría que verle luego resultase menos incómodo, claro.

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, y cuando ya empezaba a impacientarse, la puerta del camarote se abrió sin que nadie se molestase en llamar antes. Garrus apareció en el umbral, con un tubo de color blanquecino en la mano.

—Misión cumplida, Shepard.

—¿Ha ido bien? —preguntó con precaución.

—Bueno, decir que si hubiera tenido una horda de cascarones delante de mí me habría sentido más confiado es quedarse corto. Pero podría haber sido peor —dijo, riéndose mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama.

—¿Y cuál es el diagnóstico del doctor?

—Irritación de la piel por contacto con, ah, tejidos extraños. Algo así. Por lo visto, los humanos tenéis una piel excesivamente delicada y los turianos quizás demasiado… hostil. Cosas de tener que protegernos de la radiación de Palaven, nada importante. Me ha dicho que ya nos avisó, pero la verdad es que quise olvidar esa conversación.

Shepard casi dio un suspiro de alivio. Una irritación tampoco pintaba tan mal, después de todo. Y sí recordaba alguna mención a usar pomadas y aceites para evitar rozaduras en aquella charla que también pretendía sacar de sus recuerdos. Es posible que ahora se arrepintiera un poco.

—Siento que por ser mala paciente hayamos acabado así. Iba a decir que para la próxima prestaré atención a lo que me diga Mordin, pero la verdad es que espero no tener que volver a hablar del tema —dijo entre risas—. Intuyo que tengo que ponerme esa crema, ¿no?

Garrus asintió, pero en lugar de acercarle el tubo lo dejó sobre la mesa junto al sofá.

—También me ha dicho que luego vayas al laboratorio y recojas unos analgésicos, pero por el momento… —Para sorpresa de Shepard, Garrus volvió a desvestirse; y ella no pudo contener una sonrisa—… creo que no tenemos que preocuparnos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Vakarian? —inquirió, sin esconder la expectación de su voz.

De nuevo en las mismas condiciones, Garrus se aproximó a la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella, con el tubo de crema a su lado.

—Túmbate en la cama y lo descubrirás.

Shepard no se hizo de rogar e hizo caso de inmediato. Se recostó de nuevo sobre el colchón, con las rodillas levantadas y los pies al borde de la cama. Cuando Garrus separó sus piernas, abriéndolas a cada lado, comenzó a sentir el hormigueo familiar en el vientre y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

No le veía, pero entendió enseguida qué estaba haciendo cuando una de las manos de Garrus empezó a masajear el interior de sus muslos, con una sensación fría y pastosa mezclada en la caricia. Extendía la pomada con suavidad, sobre la piel más fina de las inglés y donde el roce había sido más abrasivo. A pesar del malestar, Shepard empezó a pensar que no se arrepentía ni de cómo había conseguido aquellas quemazones, ni de cómo las estaban solucionando.

Se sentía extrañamente relajada, disfrutando del mimo con el que Garrus masajeaba su piel y del alivio que le producía la crema. Poco a poco parecía hacer efecto, y la picazón y el dolor disminuyeron hasta quedarse un ligero cosquilleo. Abrió los ojos y, descargando el peso sobre sus antebrazos, se incorporó lo suficiente para ver a Garrus concentrado mientras pasaba sus manos –esas que parecían todo menos delicadas- con parsimonia, presionando lo suficiente para no hacerle daño.

—¿Sabes? Esto resulta extrañamente erótico.

Garrus lanzó una carcajada suave ante el comentario, pero no respondió y decidió que el masaje había tocado a su fin.

—Me alegra que así te lo parezca. Tenemos que aprovechar cada momento, ¿no? —contestó, finalmente, mientras se levantaba y se escapaba al baño. Shepard podría haber lanzado un gruñido de impaciencia, pero supo controlarse y esperó diligentemente a que el sonido del agua cayendo del grifo terminase.

Cuando volvió a aparecer por detrás del expositor, deshizo sus pasos hasta quedar de nuevo a los pies de la cama. Se inclinó encima de ella, regalándole un beso en los labios, a lo que Shepard respondió con caricias en la piel de su cuello. Poco a poco fue bajando, regando de besos el camino desde sus pechos hasta el vientre. Allí se detuvo un segundo; un segundo que a Shepard le pareció una eternidad.

Lo último que recordó con claridad fue la cabeza de Garrus hundida entre sus piernas.

**-fin-**


End file.
